Champions Unite!
by Robtheawesome
Summary: Read and Review


Champions Unite

DragonBall X-Over

Sequel to "Rebirth of the Saiyans"

**Disclaimer**

**The following is a Non-Profit Fan Fiction. The following characters that appear in the story are not mine. This is for entertainment and storytelling purposes.**

Chapter 1: The Saiyaness

At the far desert of Arizona, a huge crater was recently formed. There was little population, with the exception of three people. The one in the middle is a woman who appears to be in her mid-40s. She has long black hair that reached passed her thighs, icy blue eyes, and a serious glare. She has on advanced black Saiyan armor, red long fingerless gloves. She wears a fairly short red skirt, and black combat boots. She has on a red scouter over her left eye. She folded her arms as she looked around.

"Damn!" she growled, "We overshot it."

The two behind her were Namekian twins with solemn looks on their faces. They both wore short sleeved GIs, and baggy pants. The difference was in color. The one on her left wore red and black, while the other wore complete grey. The Saiyan woman glared at a cactus nearby. She held out her left hand, and formed a Ki blast, which destroyed the plant.

"Control your anger, Hanasia." grey wearing Namek warned.

"Easy for you to say," Hanasia replied with distaste. "Kakarott should've finished this damned planet off within a few years as a child. What the hell has he been doing all this time?"

"Maybe Kakarott isn't like every other Saiyan," the other said. "There are those with a pure heart."

Hanasia growled at the Namek's words. She stared on upon the desert. As she pressed her scouter for power levels, she thinks back the previous years before. Her life after the destruction of Planet Vegeta has been an unexpected path.

_50 years previous_

_Hanasia traveled the cosmos of space. She was praying that Freeza knew what happened. She managed to arrive on Planet Frost, The Cold Family's home planet. As she landed on the dock, she saw a pale blue woman with red hair. She wore upper class armor, a medium long black dress, and combat boots. The warrior glared at the Saiyaness, but then smirked._

"_Xara," Hanasia said as she exited the pod. "Where's Freeza? I need to speak with him!"_

"_He's on Number 419," she answered. "Why, monkey?"_

_Hanasia growled at the elite. She barely liked any of the men from Freeza's squad, including the Ginyu Force. She took a step toward Xara as she cracked her knuckles, and her tail twitched. She was dubious that the Saiyans could be destroyed by asteroids. She knew something was amiss, and she grabbed Xara by the neck. She lifted the woman up, and began squeezing her neck._

"_I'm not stupid like Nappa and my weakling first born!" Hanasia growled, "You bastards have something to do with Planet Vegeta's destruction."_

_Xara smirked as she was being strangled. She began laughing like a mad woman._

"_So the monkey bitch figured it all out," she coughed. "After all, you apes deserved it."_

_Hanasia put her hand on Xara's chest. Then, a blue light erupted from the Saiyan's hand, and blew open Xara's chest. The elite screamed in agony as blood poured from the wound, and her mouth. Hanasia tossed the dying elite aside, and flew towards the main building. She was flying at top speed, with a deepened scowl. As she entered the main hall, a blue beam appeared, and hit Hanasia in her right breast. She crashed to the floor, and coughed up some blood. She turned to see an apparent female figure. The female was laughing with ice cold malice._

"_Such ignorance," said the figure._

Hanasia shook her head as her scouter detected a power level. The scouter estimated a level of five thousand. She was taken aback. Though she is of a higher level, she thought Earth's inhabitants that weren't a Saiyan were weak. She grabbed her scouter, and then crushed it. She smirked as she turned to the Namek on her right.

"Gore," she said. "What do you know about this shithole?"

"That this planet is protected." He said.

"I knew there was a large power here." A male voice said.

Standing before them was a black and red hedgehog. He has a white furry spot on his chest, his arms crossed, and he wore red, white, and black shoes. He raised a non-existent brow, and smirked. He focuses on Hanasia's tail, wrapped around her waist. Hanasia then began snickering like a maniac.

"Who and what are you?" she asked between snicker.

"Shadow," the male answered. "Shadow the Hedgehog. I am one of the strongest of this planet."

"Really," Hanasia scoffed. "A weird looking rat, one of this planet's strongest?"

Shadow unfolded his arms, and took a fighting stance. Hanasia cracked her knuckles as Gore and his brother, Tar stepped back. They knew too well that Saiyan women were just as aggressive as Saiyan men.

"You want to test that?" Shadow asked, "Come at me!"

Hanasia let out a battle cry, and flew towards Shadow. As she threw a punch, the black Hedgehog disappeared at the last minute. Hanasia growled in annoyance, as she was baffled. Shadow appeared behind her, and performed a roundhouse kick to her neck. Hanasia flipped back, and flew towards the hedgehog again. Shadow blocked the Saiyan's fury of punches. He blocked the last punch with a kick, and then gave her right jab to the jaw. Hanasia flew towards an abandoned RV, and crashed landed. She growled as she unleashed a volley of Ki blasts at Shadow. He smirked as a green emerald appeared in his hands.

"Chaos," Shadow started. "Control!"

For a split second, Shadow was there, and then he appeared in front of her. He kicked her in the stomach. She clenched her stomach as she glared at the hedgehog. She could tell this rodent was strong, but not this strong. She growled as a golden aura erupted. Her onyx black eyes flickered into emerald green eyes. Her black hair changed into golden yellow. Shadow took a step back as Hanasia began to ascend into Super Saiyan. Standing before him was a female Super Saiyan. He snarled as he clenched the emerald. A red aura appeared around Shadow. The earth around him began shaking as the aura furiously echoed.

"What are you going to do, rat?" Hanasia teased. "Cry like a baby?"

Shadow's eyes shot open with complete rage and hatred. He let out a great yell as he sped towards Hanasia, and grabbed her by the neck. Everything around him began to shake more violently. Hanasia's smiled grew wicked as Shadow grew more angry.

"**Chaos,**" Shadow bellowed. "**Blast!**"

At the Lookout, Piccolo stood next to Son Goku, Vegeta, and Son Gohan. The two full-blood Saiyans and Halfling stood patiently. Goku had on his orange and blue gi with the wisdom kanji embedded. Vegeta wore his Saiyan armor, and Piccolo had his arms crossed.

"We shouldn't be waiting like this," Piccolo stated. "This power level is growing fast. I can speculate that she survived Shadow's attack."

"I'm surprised he held his own any longer." Goku said with a smile.

Gohan turned his head to his sensei, Piccolo, as he sensed other non-Ki powers nearing close. Vegeta snarled as he sensed them as well.

"They're here," Gohan said with a smirk.

Three people appeared before the three Z-Warriors. One is a blue hedgehog with peach skin. He had a cocky smile on his face, while holding a clear emerald, and a red one. He has on red and white training shoes, with golden buckles. Another was a tanned young man around Gohan's age. He has bushy brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a serious look on his face. He wears a half buttoned blue shirt, with a black long-sleeved shirt under it. He has on a blue bandanna with goggles on it. Next to him what appeared to be a yellow dinosaur.

"This is the best you could get, rat?!" Vegeta barked. "Where's the rest?"

"Sorry," said the blue hedgehog. "You know everyone else is busy."

"Taichi-san," Gohan walked towards the goggle boy. "Glad you could make it."

"Same here too, senpai," Taichi said.

Goku took a few steps towards the edge of the Lookout. As Goku powered up and flew from the Lookout, the others followed suit. Gohan has the yellow dinosaur on his back, while Piccolo carried Taichi by his shoulders. Sonic powered up to his Super form, and flew next to Vegeta.

"Where's the crash site?" Taichi asked.

"Somewhere in Arizona," Sonic answered.

"Could you lead the way," Goku asked. "We don't know America that well."

Sonic nodded, and took the lead of the troop. The others followed Sonic's lead. As they reached passed the shore of Florida, Sonic reverted back to his base form, and took off with great speed. The others powered up to keep up with the blue hedgehog.

"Hope we're not too late."


End file.
